Hail's Path
by Queen of Fighters
Summary: "You're going down the wrong path!" the white tom shouted at her, his hybrid eyes burning with fury, for the first time ever. 'What do you know? You're just an idiotic cat who's all about peace!" she turned around snapping at her former mentor, her amber eyes were shining with unknown rage and hatred, Snowstripe feared that nothing could bring this once kind and loyal cat back...
1. Chapter 1

Blue orbs stared into amber ones, both of their facial expressions were hollow as if they received grieving news from some cat, the white she-cat had snow white fur with a patch of black below her right ear and her burning blue eyes could send any tom to StarClan out of love struck while the other one was a silver tabby she-cat with a battle scar running across her face telling other cats that she's been fighting for her clan ever since she became a true warrior. The moonlight was shining down upon them making their coats sparkle along with their eyes, the white she-cat tore her gaze from her companions and looked left processing the words that they told her a few minutes ago.

''What do you mean by this?'' she dared to whisper as if she was afraid that some cat might overhear their conversation, the silver tabby signed knowing that the blue eyes warrior didn't enjoy the news.

"You know what I mean but you don't want to accept it, Icefeather. It's going to happen no matter what...this is her destiny" the silver tabby said in a cold voice, facing the StarClan warrior who was carrying a shocked expression, Icefeather turned around and gazed at her friend with disbelief written in her eyes.

"No it isn't, Rosethorn! We can lead her down to the right path!'' she shouted at the former ThunderClan warrior who shook her head, Rosethorn's amber eyes were shining with confusion as she stood up and started to walk away from her litter mate, flickering her tail she casted on last gaze at Icefeather.

_**"Hail will be torn between loyalty and betrayal but hatred will blind her eyes and consume her heart**__**unless she opens up her eyes and follow the soaring jay and the roaring lion..." **_and with that the sliver tabby she-cat vanished into the forest leaving a smiling Icefeather who vowed to change the path of a single kit.


	2. Chapter 2

Curious amber eyes were gazing upon the small green leaf that landed in front of them, they didn't know whether it was just the wind or it was a sign from StarClan itself telling her to create a brand new clan that will super pass all the clans in the forest or maybe it was just telling them to shred up the leaf so that no other cat would. They stood up from their crutching position and started walking around the leaf slowly, their amber eyes never leaving the leaf, they blocked out all senses and noises in order to concentrate on what to do with this simple leaf, their brown tail was flickering back and forth like some of the warriors do when their discussing something that wasn't made for kit ears. Finally thinking of a solution on what to do with the leaf, crouching in the hunting position, flexing their muscles, moving their shoulders ready to pounce on their prey and they were so focused that not even StarClan could stop them.

''Hailkit! What are you doing?!'' a young female voice squeaked, delaying on their attack the youthful kit turned around to meet with amber eyes similar to theirs but they were brighter, their golden brown fur standing out in the sun it almost looking like gold and if it were up to the amber eyed kit they would've named them Sunkit not Goldenkit.

"I was about to pounce on my prey!" replied Hailkit trying to hide the anger that was hiding in her tone, if was pretty hard to get mad at Goldenkit considering that she was the only kit who understood her relationship with her birth parents, Ferncloud and Dustpelt, and that she feels left out of everything ever since her new littermates were born. The she-kit smiled and bounced over to her friend who returned their attention towards the green leaf that was still on the ground, her green eyes were examining the leaf wondering why her clan mate was so interested in the leaf.

"Hey! Me and Oddkit were about to play hide and seek and I was wondering if you wanna play!" the excited voice of Goldenkit reached her ears and she swore she heard a hint of pleading in the golden tabby's voice, knowing why she was slightly pleading for her to play with her and Oddkit was because the brown she-cat hardly interacted with her den mates anymore, her amber orbs gazed into the golden brown tabby's signing she let out a small sure causing Goldenkit's face to lit up with joy, jumping up and down like a rabbit being chased by a WindClan hunting party. Trailing behind the excited kit, she found herself looking around the ThunderClan camp, she spotted some of the warriors sharing tongues or eating prey they got from the fresh-kill pile, one warrior caught her eyes. Snowstripe, the tom had white fur with a gray strip begging at his muzzle and all the way to his tail tip, he also carried gray paws, his hybrid eyes always carried that soothing feeling and whenever cats had some sort of issues they would come to him. Hailkit sometimes wondered why the tom favored peace instead of war…I mean ShadowClan or RiverClan bicker with ThunderClan at almost every single gathering or that's what she hears the other warriors say. At times she often found comfort from the senior warrior when her own father and mother ignored her and paid attention to Foxkit and Icekit, now she wasn't supposed to despise her own kin but in this case she did. In her mind she imagined Snowstripe as her kin because he never took a mate making him not have kits also but she wanted to be his kit yet she knew better to think foolish thoughts! Her amber eyes averted their gaze from the white warrior as they landed on a ginger tom with green eyes, Firestar was the leader of ThunderClan and oh how she wished that she could be like him but he had Brambleclaw as deputy and he couldn't get rid of the brown tabby tom unless he died or stepped down from his rank…unless Firestar perished while she was a warrior and Brambleclaw became leader and he picks her as the new deputy! It might never happen but she can still dream, sighing gently to herself she turned her attention to her golden companion he was still jumping around with joy.

Once she and Goldenkit reached the nursery a dark brown tabby tom –kit with forest green eyes and sitting on all fours as he eyed the ball of moss that was in front of him, running up to him the golden tabby she-cat started to explain to him that Hailkit's going to play with them and right when she said that his eyes lit up. Bouncing over to his littermate he told her that he would be it, he started to count and Goldenkit told the brown tabby she-cat to follow her, as the two she-kits ran towards a bush at the edge of the clearing the white pawed kit halted in her tracks and looked towards one of the warriors, Brambleclaw was large enough to hid them but he might give them away or maybe Brightheart? Finally an idea appeared in her head.

"Goldenkit let's go hide in the leaders den!"


	3. Chapter 3

"The leaders den?" squeaked Goldenkit.

"Yeah, Oddkit's not gonna look there first! And Firestar is soaking up some sun!" exclaimed Hailkit her amber orbs shining with excitement, bouncing towards her leaders den with her golden friend running after her when the two she-kits reached the leaders den they both stood in awe wondering why he gets a bigger den and why not the other cats. The brown tabby walked over to the patch of moss that laid in the middle of the gloomy den, once her white paws made contact with the warm moss she jumped back out of shock about how warm it felt and in the process she tumbled over Goldenkit who was following her friend's lead. Pushing a golden paw out of her face Hailkit stood up trying not to look embarrass in front of the amber eyed she-kit, brushing herself off Hailkit's eyes wandered the den wondering why she couldn't have a den like this to herself she wouldn't have to share the nursery with the other kits such as Lionkit, Jaykit and Hollykit now it's not that she dislikes them it's just that their older than her and not to mention faster than she was or ever be…

Oddkit opened his green eyes with delight dancing in them, turning his head back and forth as he searched for his sister and clan mate but he couldn't find them not even a single sniff of where they wandered off to, his eyes began to scan all the possible areas in which the two would hid. His eyes landed on the clan deputy, Brambleclaw, he seemed large enough to hide to small kits, the elders den could be where they were although Mousefur didn't enjoy it when they came scrambling in trying to find a place to hide. There was the warriors den…no they couldn't be in there considering that they weren't allowed to go in there along with the apprentice den…maybe the medicine cat den? No to simple and easy to find them due to Goldenkit's fur. There was one place where the two would hide yet he checked that spot already…his eyes brightened at his new idea. They were in the leaders den! Running in a furious pace to the den he didn't seem to notice a certain warrior following his every movement…

Hailkit sat in the very far corner of the den with Goldenkit who was pressed up against her brown tabby fur and if she didn't have any fur then she would be blushing like a mad dog, hearing running paws heading their direction the amber orbed she-cat told the golden tabby to crouch so they wouldn't be spotted by the cat who was entering the den. The cat didn't do a good job of staying quite because the minute they entered the den they began panting, puffing out their chest. "Goldenkit! Hailkit! I found you!" they declared and a loud sign was heard from the right hand corner.

"Yeah, yeah…'' the brown tabby mumbled suddenly taking interest in their pure white paws whiles Goldenkit skipped over to Oddkit telling him that he did a good job on tracking them down, while the tom was too busy being overwhelmed by Goldenkit's praises and as Hailkit was still grumbling things such as 'mouse-brain' or 'bee brain' under her breath due to the fact that she didn't like it when the golden tabby paid attention to her older littermate at times, all three of them failed to notice a new figure appear at the entrance with amusement flashing through their hybrid eyes, their white pelt seemed to fade as they stepped into the den that almost didn't carry any sunlight what so ever.

"I also think that you did a fantastic job on finding them Oddkit! And Hailkit don't look so gloomy there's always next time!" the white warrior said in a warm soft tone that made the kits yelp in surprise.

"Snowstripe!" shouted Hailkit in a joyful tone as she ran over to the senior warrior who had a visible smile planted on his white face, she didn't know why she favored Snowstripe but all she knew that she wanted him as her mentor when she became a 'paw' casting he glance at the small she-kit he beckoned her and the two kits behind her out of the den probably so that they won't get into some sort of trouble later on in the day. Snowstripe began walking them back to the nursery, much to Hailkit's disappointment, they then explained why they were hiding out in Firestar's den and a soft laugh came from his lips.

Somehow he was sitting in front of the kits as they began discussing their apprentice ceremony but the hybrid eyed warrior told them gently that's it's not for another moon or so making Oddkit pout at his words. She heard a few tales from one of the elders, Smokeymask, who was once a warrior but retired due to their smell failing…she remembered when her and Larkkit, one of Brambleclaw's kits not to mention the runt of the litter, visited the elder's den wanting to hear another story from the gray tom and they both requested a tale on how Smokeymask lost all smell in his nostrils the amber eyed tom told him that when he was a young warrior he fought alongside Firestar in the battle of BloodClan and during the battle a rouge from the enemy clan slashed at his nose and he must've done it harder than it seemed because they minute he spotted blood dripping down from his gray nose and not being able to scent it he knew that something was terribly wrong. But anyway they informed her that Snowstripe wasn't always calm in fact he was a hot headed tom who would love nothing more to get into a fight with another warrior from his clan or a different clan.

That's how some of the older warriors described Hailkit, hot headed and not thinking straight, they just didn't understand what it's like to be a kit with two parents who refuse to pay attention to her ever since those flea-bags were brought into the world, Goldenkit's mother was the only one who took notice into the kit besides Daisy, at times the small kit wished that Sunnygaze was her mother not Ferncloud.

Yet she knew not to be so ungrateful to her birth mother since she gave birth to Hailkit and raised both her and Oddkit, to be honest she always wondered why her mother named her brother that to her it was mean to say that he was odd…maybe their mother didn't want them and that's why she doesn't gave them the attention a growing kit needs and it looked like Snowstripe stepped up to be a father figure to her and Oddkit. Dustpelt scolded the two nonstop especially Hailkit making her wonder why, what did she do wrong? Was it because she was born? Sunnygaze told her that they just had a lot of things on their mind so that's why their being big grumps. But, Hailkit didn't seem to process the queen's words because she knew that she were a total mistake and that would never change…

It was around sunhigh when Snowstripe left them for portal, the brown tabby found herself sitting inside the nursery with Larkkit whose legs were hurting from running around with her older littermates, Larkkit had light cream colored fur with brown paws and she had an odd shade from blue eyes. Resting her head on her friend's body letting out a mellow sign causing the cream colored she-kit to stir around in her spot trying to see what was wrong with her den mate.

"What's wrong?" questioned Larkkit as she stopped moving around so she wouldn't make Hailkit's head fall off her back.

"Why do we have to share a den with Foxkit and Icekit? It's not like the queens would miss us since they take so much interest in the little bundles of _joy_!" hissed Hailkit with thoughts storming in her mind.

"Of course they would! Daisy and Sunnygaze along with Ferncloud!" came Larkkit's voice slightly shocked that the amber eyed she-kit would say such things.

"They would but Ferncloud wouldn't notice me missing until those two runts become warriors!" replied the petite cat who's blue eyes were filled with surprise and worry, it was highly shocking that Larkkit nor Goldenkit weren't related in the slightest detail due to the fact that they were always worried about Hailkit ever since she fell into one of the thorn bushes near the warriors den, rolling her eyes the brown tabby began standing up letting out a yawn and was about to say something when a cat broke into camp yelling and the only words she caught was 'fox' and already she had an idea in her head…


	4. Chapter 4

Hailkit was too caught up on telling Larkkit her plan she didn't seem to notice the portals that were running around or the frantic queens who went into the nursery to check up on the young ones. Larkkit's blue eyes were gleaming with hesitation as her friend finished her plan but she nodded yes signaling that she was in on the mischievous idea.

"Are we going to tell the others?" questioned the cream colored kit who looked back at her older siblings who were discussing something with Brambleclaw that made her brother, Lionkit, duck his head low.

"No, it'll be just the two of us." Conformed Hailkit as she locked eyes with Larkkit who let out a small ok. Smiling the brown she-kit with darker flecks suggested that they should go out in the back of the apprentices den considering that no cat was currently in there at the moment.

Sneaking into the den, both of them looked around checking for any sign of life but there was none so they entered the den fully. Hailkit walked towards the end of the den signaling her denmate with her tail to follow which they did. Unsheathing her claws the amber eyed she-cat clawed the bushes and such that was blocking their way out, once she clawed away the materials she sled outside with Larkkit close behind.

When both kits exited out of the small hole they made in the corner of the apprentices, they stared in awe as they were surrounded by multiple trees; the sun was pecking through the fluffy white clouds in the baby blue sky.

"Wow!" exclaimed Larkkit as she stood close to Hailkit who was slightly speechless and was taking in the sight but tore her gaze away and looked at the cream she-kit.

"Come on! Let's go catch those fox cubs!" said Hailkit was she bounded off right, away from camp, with Larkkit running behind telling her to slow down.

* * *

The tom was ordered to stay and guard from by Brambleclaw, but as he scanned the camp he noticed something. Hailkit wasn't next to neither Oddkit nor Goldenkit and Larkkit wasn't there either.

Sniffing the air to look like he was making sure the foxes weren't near the camp he picked up the two kits scents which were close to the apprentices den; walking over to the den he noticed a speck of sunlight from the corner of the den. His hybrid eyes widened as he ran out of the den.

* * *

-With Hailkit and Larkkit-

Little paws stepped over rocks and fallen branches as they deepened into the ThunderClan forest in search of the fox cubs that posed a threat to the clan.

Amber orbs glanced at a path that was leading deeper into the forest; beckoning Larkkit to follow the duo went in deeper in the forest searching for the fox cubs.

"Hailkit are we lost?"

"Of course not!" hissed Hailkit as she wrapped her tail around the cream colored she-cats shoulder trying to calm her companion down, but Hailkit was scared also yet she wouldn't admit it because that's what kittypets do.

_Rustle _

"W-what was that?" stuttered Larkkit as she pushed her body closer to the brown kit who tried not to look frightened. A pair of strange amber eyes appeared from the bush staring right at the two kits…

* * *

_**Short yes. I ran out of ideas along the way and I'm updating and writing stories at the same time. So which character do you like so far and what do you think that will happen? And here are some fun facts!**_

_**Icefeather and Hailkit are kin**_

_**Oddkit was created by one of Dane Cook's videos on YouTube**_

_**Sunnygaze envies Ferncloud**_

_**Larkkit's name was going to be Larchkit**_

_**Goldenkit was based off of Krista Lenz from Attack on Titan (not the innocence but the motherly act)**_

_**Ginger (not in the story yet) was going to be a she-cat **_

_**Cheese and Chocolate (going to be in future chapters) were based off a chat between me and a friend)**_


End file.
